La Luz Cae Suavemente
by InatZiggy-Stardust
Summary: Aún el corazón más fuerte y valiente como un dragón puede llegar a sentir miedo y dolor. Pero eso es solo el preludio de un futuro con esperanzas. ¡Feliz cumple Shiryu! -ojalá no me jitomateen xD- One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: Nopi, los personajes no son míos, si no de Masami Kurumada, Toei y demás. **

**Antes aclaro que ando medio perdida con el Omgea, así que no sé muy bien cuando fue que Shiryu perdió sus sentidos, pero espero no estar tan perdida. Si sí lo estoy me avisan xD**

**Y ante todo ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Shiryu! ¡Y también a todos los libras... (CofcofLiluelcofcof) **

**Regalo atrasado… :P (Tuve que amenazar a la musa de dejarla sin galletas para que me ayudara, pero lo hizo de mala gana, aún no estoy segura del resultado :P)**

* * *

**La Luz Cae Suavemente**

Pensar en lo que el futuro depara para alguien puede ser cosa de todos los días, sin embargo, las cosas suelen suceder tan imprevistas, ya que nunca las vemos venir. Algunas ocasiones si, otras no, pero desde antes de nacer, cada suceso impuesto en la vida de un ser humano está escrito en las estrellas. Antes del inicio está ahí, plasmado en ellas que resplandecen todas las noches y nos cuentan lo que sucederá… pero nunca las escuchamos.

Pensar que hace pocos días yo era el hombre más feliz del mundo ahora puede parecer mentira. No porque no lo sea, si no porque ya no puedo demostrarlo. Ya no sé cuando sonrío, ni tampoco sé cuando lloro.

La luz clara que antes iluminaba mi sendero de pronto desapareció y todo se fundió entre las sombras de la oscuridad eterna, del silencio quedo y del olvido cálido de un suave rose. A veces el encierro se vuelve un propio laberinto del cual me parece no puedo salir. Al cual nunca hallaré salida, donde quedaré atrapado por el resto de mi existencia. No hace frío, no hace calor. El solo no brilla, ni las nubes lloran.

Es como estar encerrado en mi propio cuerpo. En un pasado el quedar privado del sentido de la vista activo mis demás sentidos, del oído, olfato, tacto, gusto… pero ahora, no queda nada de ellos. Y eso se volvió un vacío a mi corazón ¿Por qué he de negarlo? La simple idea de ya no sentir la claridad del día o el fresco rose del agua que fluye por la cascada, de no saber cuando la mujer a la que amo me acaricia la mejilla, de no saber cuando uno de los tesoros más preciados que tengo llora, de no ser nada… me alarga a mi propia aflicción.

Extraño la suavidad de la piel de Shunrei… extraño la torpeza y el cálido rojo al que se tornaron mis mejillas cuando pude confesarle todo lo que yo sentía. Extraño escuchar los balbuceos de mi pequeño Ryuho, extraño cargarlo entre mis brazos y sentirlo mío, mi hijo. Extraño sentirme caballero, hombre, amigo, esposo, padre.

Se cuantas veces seguramente Shunrei lloro por mí, cuan desgastada debe sentirse por ocuparse de todo, cuanto llora junto a Ryuho, cuanto no durme por velar nuestro bienestar. En realidad la admiro por todo. La admiro por ser inclusive más fuerte que yo, por ser más valiente, por no darse por vencida. La admiro por ser ella hermosa y frágil, pero a la vez tan fuerte.

Cuando el enfrentamiento contra Marte dio tregua por algún tiempo, yo ya no era el mismo. Hyoga y Shun amablemente se ofrecieron a traerme de nuevo a mi hogar, y sin embargo… no sentí las lágrimas de Shunrei al saber mi estado, y lo peor es que tampoco pude pronunciar palabra alguna para reconfortarla, no pude acariciarla para hacerla sentir segura, no pude mirarla bella y oler su dulce aroma embriagante. No pude sentir ya nada.

No pude cargar a mi hijo entre mis brazos, no pude verlo dormir, oírlo llorar, ni si quiera pude cambiarle los pañales. No pude bañarlo, ni pude brindarle pequeños besos quedos en su frente antes de dormir. Y tampoco pude brindárselos a Shunrei.

Que solo esa sensación de nada era lo único que sentía.

Pero aún así, una noche cálida, bajo la luz de la Luna y el fulgor de las estrellas, todo se volvió claro de nuevo. Aquella noche estaba yo solo tratando de oír el sonido de la cascada, tratando de descubrir los misterios que engloban los enigmas que el hombre no puede descubrir. Trataba de buscar la forma para volver a ser yo mismo… y esa noche la encontré.

Ese día sentí un cálido cosmos acercarse a mí y brindarme el calor que hace mucho no sentía.

¿Qué es aquel cosmos? Me había preguntado. ¿De quién? Pero no hicieron falta más preguntas. Pues de inmediato lo supe.

Y un vuelco dio mi corazón, como si de nuevo sintiera, como si de nuevo fuera yo. Me recordaba tantas cosas y me hacía mirar mundos pasados.

- _Shiryu… las estrellas brillan siempre con majestuosidad… ¿Puedes ver al Dragón que asciende al cielo? La nueva estrella esta por florecer, por brillar… ¿Dejarás que la tuya se apague antes de que esta nueva estrella brille para ti? _

_- Maestro… _

_- No debes olvidar que la luz de Athena siempre iluminará tu camino… pero no es de ella la única luz que brindará claridad a tus senderos. Ya deberías saberlo. _

_- Lo sé… pero… ¿Cómo poder hacerlo? Antiguo Maestro…_

_- Shiryu… sigues siendo igual de arrogante… - Casi pude sentirlo de nuevo conmigo, riéndose a mi lado y mirándome con esa pasividad con la que siempre me miró. No supe si las lágrimas inundaron mis mejillas… pero sé que él siempre me deseo un futuro de alegría y no solo a mí, sino a mi más bella flor también. Con una sonrisa y una infinita paciencia digna de un sabio como él, respondió a mi incógnita y como siempre acabo con mi calvario. – El camino del dragón siempre es seguir a su maestro… ¿No es así como me lo decías? ¿Cómo harás para que este pequeño dragón siga a su maestro? Puedo sentir el amor que sientes ferviente por ellos… ese mismo amor te dirá que hacer… _

_- Maestro…_

_- Adiós Shiryu… recuerda que la armadura que te di antes de irme de este mundo permanece a tu lado. Por lo tanto yo sigo contigo. En todos tus caminos tómalo en cuenta, a pesar del tiempo yo aún no los he abandonado… si caminas por los caminos de la oscuridad recuerda siempre, que no andas en ellos solos… pues todos aquellos que te aman te acompañan… aún cuando no te des cuenta de ello…_

_- Adiós maestro… - Su cosmos había desaparecido. _

Cuando era joven mi camino era seguir al maestro. Siempre me decía lo mismo, me repetía día a día que ese era mi camino. Siempre le decía que yo estaba dispuesto a morir a su lado, que estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de seguirle, quería ser como él, pues siempre fue alguien importante para mí. Y aún así él no me ha abandonado… ante esto ¿Cómo podría ser yo igual a él si abandonaba a la hermosa familia a la que tanto amo?

Aquella noche, todo fue más claro para mí. Sin dudar ni un segundo baje de la cascada, sin importarme caer o no. Me dirigí a mi pequeño hogar y cuando entre mi camino se iluminó por la agraciada luz que me guiaría de ahora en adelante. No solo Athena, no solo mis amigos, porqué lo más importante para mí estaba ahí: Mi familia.

Shunrei se acercó a mí y la tomé entre mis brazos. La abracé como si nunca la hubiese abrazado y el latir de su corazón me guió en mis pasos.

Mi pequeño dragón dormía tranquilamente. Shunrei lo tomó con cuidado y me lo dio, ya sin temor de que se me fuera a caer. Y ahí entre mis brazos pude sentir ese pequeño cosmos que nunca dudé, llegaría a ser grande, magnánimo, infinito.

Salimos afuera a observar con claridad las estrellas. Ella me sonrió, a sabiendas de que yo sentía esa sonrisa.

Tal como la luz de Athena me había iluminado cuando peleé contra Argol, era así de intensa su luz como la de mi pequeño Ryuho. La luz que cae suavemente. La luz que nunca se extingue.

Ya no veo, no siento, no huelo, no oigo, no hablo, y a pesar de ello, soy feliz. Creo en mi familia, creo en mi hermosa amiga que se ha convertido en mi mujer. Que siempre fue en la que pensé, en la que sentí ese sentimiento al que le llaman amor. Creo en ella, en Shunrei. Creo en mi pequeño Ryuho. Creo en su fuerza, en su amor, en sus llantos, en sus ojos que miran con curiosidad el mundo.

También creo en ellos, en mis amigos, en mi diosa por la que peleé. Por Athena.

Y sé que por ellos estoy dispuesto a todo. Ya no me importa si no vuelvo a sentir nada que mis cinco sentidos puedan percibir. Porque el amor no es algo que se perciba con ellos, y eso es lo único que me basta.

Ahora pienso en el futuro que el destino a deparado para mí, pero no le temo. La vida ocurre solo una vez y no pienso perdérmela, ni la mía ni la de los seres a quien amo.

A pesar de eso, quiero que todos me sientan. Que sientan que estoy aquí y que sigo a su lado. Como mi maestro, yo permaneceré ante todo.

Y prontamente las sombras que se ciernen sobre mí desaparecerán. Estoy seguro de ello.


End file.
